Kamen rider Dyna (Episode5) Mirror Mirror on the wall Who is the Best rider of them all
Part 1 KF: Hey what world are we in Dyna: I said it in the last world we wait then we find out KF: alright (Suddenly they here a weird noise) KF: Ahhh My ears are ringing Dyna: I hear it to Were in Duplicator's World KF: What do we do Dyna: Find a Mirror (luckily they found a broken down car with an intacked side mirror Dyna and KF: Henshin Driver: Kamen rider... Dyna KF buckle: Spin Up KF: look a monster Dyna: a Mirror Monster I might add Driver: Kamen rider... Moth Driver: Attack rider... Clock Up Driver: Final Atack rider... Moth (Dyna has defeated the monster) Jiend: hellow again Dyna: Tankyuu oh and hi KF Kf: Hi and good by Dyna: wait What do you waant Jiend: Like I said I have freinds say hellow (suddenly 4 people entered 2 holding hands, 1 Widdling, and another 1 with a cigar) KF: what You think I'm scared of a Couple, a Widdler, And a Smoker hahahahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa hahahahaaaaaaaaaaaa 4 People: HENSHIN KF: Hu what there riders Jiend: yes say hellow to Kamen rider Slash Out (widdler), Kamen rider Widow (female), Kamen rider Trubo (femalef boyfriend), and A newby Kamen rier Aprojay (smoker) KF: #$%& Driver: Attck rider Slash SlashVisor: Sword vent WidowVisor: Strike Vent TruboVisor: Spin Vent AprojayVisor: Strike Vent Driver: Atack rider... Clock Up (Dyna is still in Moth form) (Dyna slashes Trubo but then he was springed against a wall) Dyna: What the Trubo: Spin Vent isn't the only card I activate, I summoned My beast BearDrill KF: #$%&#$%& Fear mine Iv'e saved this for a while KFBuckle: Remote (KF summons His Puffin Undead King of Clubs) KF: go Trubo: I got it TruboVisor: Final Vent KFBuckle: Slam... Electric... Punch... THUNDER SLAM KF: Join me Puffin (Trubo has his Spin vent on him and is on BearDrill's Drill and Drills) (The Ouffin Undead Joins KF with his Punch) Part 2 Dyna: KrystalFear (an explosin occurs) Trubo: ah, @#$%@ KF: Shut up (suddenly a AdventCycle appeared and a golden rider came out of it) Dyna: Kamen rider Duplicator DuplicatorVisor: Twin Sword Vent (Appeared 2 swords one blue the oyher red with a golden blade0) Driver: Atack rider Slash Dyna: lets go (Duplicator and Dyna fight Kamen rider Widow and Slashout) DuplicatorVisor: Final Vent (Duplicator crosses his swords and jumps in the air and gets blasted by An Ice and Fire Explosin and strikes down Slash out with a Twin Slash on Slash out) SlashOut: Argh ah I'm Getting out of here (Slash out leaves but his robed of his cards by Aprojay) Aprojay: More cards for me Trubo: ahh hey my cards Aprojay: to slow WidowVisor: Final Vent Widow: take this Aprojay AprojayVisor: Advent (BearDrill) Spin Vent Aprojay: Deal with her (DrillBear negates Widow Final vent and scaters her cards Every were) Widow: M m my deck Aprojay: So Many cards so little time AprojayVisor: Advent (BearDrill) Advent (Shlion) Advent (Warantula) Advent (Brobajell) Aprojay: Brobajell enjoy your snack (Brobajell Zaps the 3 beasts defeating them and beoming strong but the result Turned Kamen rider Trubo, Widow, and Slash Out gray and black) Arojay: I am the strongest I have defeated all riders even your freinds Dyna: Dosn't matter because no matter what you do there are still riders AproJay: What are you Dyna: "Truly a Golden Generation" so by Driver: Final form rider... Duplicator (Duplicator turns into GolDragon) Aprojay: please AprojayVisor: Final Vent Driver: Final Attack rider... Duplicator (Brobajell graps Aprojay's legs with him holding the Electricuters Knuckle and spins him around) (Dyna crosses Duplicators swords and jumps in the air and gets blasted by An Ice and Fire Explosin and strikes down on Aprojay with a Twin Slash before Aprojay finishes his Final vent) Dyna: hmph not bad dupliator Duplicator: Thuh ane kue "Thank you" KF: are you shy or something Dyna: no he has trouble talking KF: oh Ok (a Portal opens) Dyna: by KF: Sianara Duplicator: Sy an air ah Category:Episodes